


Prologue

by lauraptor



Series: Something about you reminds me of home [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many a day had passed since the incident, the image still vivid of her true loves heart turning to ash in her mothers palm. Regina knew her mother was mean, but evil was a whole different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this being sloppy, i sorta rushed it whilst on my bus journey home frome school & just before i fell asleep. But this is only a short prologue to my OUAT AU, just a small but important part to the story.

Many a day had passed since the incident, the image still vivid of her true loves heart turning to ash in her mothers palm. Regina knew her mother was mean, but evil was a whole different matter. The desire for power consumed her mother and Regina wanted to make sure the same thing didn't happen to her.

After the incident Regina backed her steed and ran away from home, she couldn't live with such a monster. The woods had been her home for the past few days as she tried to get as far away from her mother as possible. There would be time for mourning later, she had to deal with the present before confronting the past.

Regina pulled an apple from the tree she sat below and took a huge chunk before feeding the rest to her horse. Regina stood up, brushed the soil from her dress and made her way to the markets.

The markets where flooded with people running to and from stalls, a perfect place to stay hidden. For now. 

With her hood pulled over her face Regina swam through the crowds, hearing gossip and staring at things she couldn't afford. Most of the women gossiped about foolish things like, who's husband was the most enchanting and who made the best gowns. Nothing Regina was truly interested in.

On her way back to her red apple tree she heard arguing. A man, desperate, and a women who looked very reluctant to the mans bargains.  
"Beans! Magic beans. For the cow!" The man stated,  
"But... He's my finest cattle." the women pleaded.  
"Anything, anything you desire, this bean will give you it." The man tried to persuade her, yet his attempts weren't working so well.  
"For one cattle, this bean will give you a dozen or twenty. However much you desi..." the women turned her back and walked away with her cattle.  
The man furrowed his eyebrows, disappointed his persuasion hadn't worked.  
"Excuse me!" Regina's said in her gentle voice whilst hurrying towards the man with her horse.  
"Yes Ma'am." The man answered.  
"I couldn't help but over hear, you have magic beans?" Regina asked, she had heard her mother talk about how powerful they were, and how rare they were to find, as they were guarded by giants. Regina was only young when she heard her mother talking to a strange man about them, so she wasn't too sure she believed they possessed powers.  
"Yes ma'am, they have the power to do whatever you desire."  
"Could they take me somewhere no-one from this land could find me?"  
"Yes." The man grew impatient.  
"Great, i'll take them," Regina wanted to get away from the Enchanted Forest so bad, she didn't care how she did it. So she went to take the beans from the mans hands.  
"In trade ma'am," the man suddenly regained patience, "your horse!"  
Regina faced her steed and stroked his nose, "Sorry boy." She turned to face the man, "It's a deal."  
She handed the reigns to the man, who placed two beans in the palm of her free hand, and disappeared into the distance. Regina clasped the beans in her palm tight, whilst making her way back to the red apple tree.

She opened her hand to make sure the beans were still there, "one, two." she muttered to herself, "A land where no-one from this realm can find me," she wished and threw one bean to the ground and watched as a portal opened. The ground opened beneath her feet, she was happy to leave the Enchanted Forest, but damn would she miss those apples. Before stepping into her new land she picked the rosiest apple off the tree, grabbed tight hold of it and jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbcak is appreciated; try not to be too harsh.


End file.
